


Mere illusioni, dolci illusioni

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BL, Italian, Italiano, M/M, Yaoi, kagamido - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto Midorima desiderasse sentire il tocco di quelle bollenti mani sfiorargli il corpo e tanto meno quanto volesse che quelle labbra, che aveva sempre paragonato a delle soffici nubi, continuassero a baciarlo con quella passione che l’aveva sempre travolto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere illusioni, dolci illusioni

**Mere illusioni, dolci illusioni.**  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto immaginare quanto Midorima desiderasse sentire il tocco di quelle bollenti mani sfiorargli il corpo e tanto meno quanto volesse che quelle labbra, che aveva sempre paragonato a delle soffici nubi, continuassero a baciarlo con quella passione che l’aveva sempre travolto.Il ragazzo era certo che nessun altro sarebbe stato in grado fargli provare quelle magnifiche sensazioni, le stesse che l’avevano accompagnato e cullato in quelle serate ardenti.Kagami non poteva più potuto stargli vicino, era morto: gliel’avevano sottratto con una brutalità unica da lasciargli una ferita nel petto talmente profonda che dopo quei otto lunghi mesi non aveva smesso di sanguinare, nemmeno per un misero istante.  
Come avrebbe potuto sopportare l’incessante dolore che sentiva? Il suo cuore era si era frantumato nell’esatto istante in cui l’amato si era spento davanti a lui.Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dimenticare quell’orribile serata in cui si erano ritrovati nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria: ancora ricordava l’istante in cui quel poliziotto aveva sbagliato mira e Kagami era stato colpito dritto al cuore morendo sul colpo.Il tanfo nauseante di quel sangue che penetrava nelle sue narici continuava a perseguitarlo. L’ultima cosa che avvertiva prima di addormentarsi e la prima cosa che sentiva appena sveglio, era quell’orribile odore che opprimeva anche i suoi sogni, se così si potevano definirli, erano dei veri incubi in cui riviveva ogni dettaglio di quell’orribile giorno.  
Alla fine per cosa era morto? Per un incidente, qualcosa cui nessuno avrebbe potuto porre rimedio nemmeno le continue scuse di quel poliziotto che continuava a scrivergli lettere cui Midorima non aveva risposto nemmeno una volta.  
Il ricordo dell’amato quella sera era più vivo che mai.Avrebbe dovuto essere il loro terzo anniversario e dentro di se desiderava che fosse ancora vivo e che stessero festeggiando come avevano fatto negli anni precedenti.Quante volte vote aveva desiderato che gli avvenimenti di quella sera fossero solo frutto del suo subconscio? Ormai aveva perso il conto di quelle speranze vane e ripetutamente l’agonia che avvertiva diventava sempre più forte e radicata in quel corpo che aveva quasi perso la voglia di vivere.Una sua parte desiderava poterlo raggiunge ma sapeva che se si fosse suicidato Kagami non l’avrebbe mai potuto perdonare e la paura di essere odiato da lui gli impediva di compiere qualsiasi atto estremo, però questo non toglieva il fatto che gli mancasse più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.  
  
Certe volte, quando il dolore era così forte da tormentare completamente la sua anima, Midorima chiudeva gli occhi e in quegli istanti riusciva a trasportare la propria mente in uno stato di trance che nemmeno lui sapeva come definire, ma quello era l’unico modo che conosceva per ricongiungersi con il suo amato Kagami.In quell’angolo della sua mente esistevano solo loro due e l’amore reciproco che provavano l’un l’altro, tutto il resto era superfluo.  
_«Midorima.» Quel dolce e leggero sussurro risveglio ogni suo senso che lentamente incomincio a eccitarsi sotto le delicate carezze di quei melodiosi suoni._ _Le sue mani iniziarono a toccarlo e accarezzare l’evidente rigonfiamento delle parti intime._ _«Lo vuoi Midorima?» perché gli doveva porre una simile domanda visto che conosceva già la risposta? «Mi rispondi?»_ _«Toccami ti prego, voglio sentirti!»_ _«Come vuoi.»_ _La mano del coetaneo incominciava a muoversi lentamente, quasi come se volesse prolungare il tutto. La cosa non è che gli dispiacesse, anzi era tutto più intenso perché quel piacere cresceva poco a poco per poi esplodere lasciandolo completamente stranito e Midorima voleva essere sopraffatto dall’orgasmo che Kagami riusciva a fargli provare._ _«Kagami ti amo» sussultò quando finalmente quella sua voglia appagata._  
Ogni volta che riapriva gli occhi, proprio come aveva fatto in quell’istante, per lui era terribile realizzare che tutto quello che aveva vissuto era stato solo frutto della sua immaginazione.Possibile che la sua mente gli doveva far sempre quei terribili scherzi? Quelle erano solo delle mere illusioni che per quanto bellissime sul momento potessero essere alla fine, erano solo frutto di una fantasia che sembrava volersi prendere gioco di se facendogli credere che Kagami non fosse mai morto.“Perché Kagami mi hai dovuto abbandonare in questo modo?” gli occhi di Midorima iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime amare e salate in cui erano sigillati tutti i sentimenti che provava per quel ragazzo, l’unico che gli aveva fatto capire cosa fosse l’amore. “Ho bisogno di te.”  
La necessità che sentiva era così forte tanto da aver creato quelle dolci illusioni, ma dentro di lui sapeva di doversi fermare perché quelle fantasie, che per quanto meravigliosi fossero, ben presto avrebbero completamente compromesso la propria la ragione.“Cosa devo fare?”Una parte di lui non desiderava altro che affogare in quelle meravigliose allucinazioni e cosa importava se la cosa lo avrebbe potuto far impazzire? In fondo l’unica cosa che voleva davvero era potersi ricongiungere con Kagami e se perdere il senno era l’unico modo perché quel desiderio si potesse realizzare, allora ci avrebbe rinunciato volentieri.

**Author's Note:**

> Un po' di tempo fa avevo scritto la bozza di questa storia, ho cercato di scrivere qualcosa per migliorare con le Angst, ma non sono convinta di aver descritto al meglio le scene di sofferenza.  
> Comunque non è nulla di troppo pretenzioso e non miravo a scrivere qualcosa di chissà quanto originale, ma spero che vi possa comunque piacere.
> 
> PS: ero un po' indecisa sul rating e per sicurezza ho preferito metterlo sul rosso.


End file.
